Various devices can be installed in a well traversing a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation. Some devices direct assemblies in the well towards a bore in the well. For example, the well may be a multi-bore well including a main bore and one or more lateral bores extending from the main bore. A deflector is a device that can be positioned in the well, for example at a junction, and configured to direct, toward the main bore or a lateral bore, an assembly that is run downhole.
Selecting the appropriate bore between the main bore and the lateral bore to which to direct the assembly can be difficult. Often, accurate selection requires that both the deflector and the assembly be orientated within the well correctly and requires assistance from known gravitational forces. Even with correct orientation and known gravitational forces, causing the assembly to be deflected or directed toward the proper bore can be challenging. Furthermore, in significantly deviated wells, gravitational forces may not be known or otherwise may not be usable in assembly deflection.
Accordingly, assemblies and devices are desirable that can facilitate delivery of an assembly to the correct and intended bore without requiring use of gravitational forces for assistance and not necessarily requiring correct orientation of the assembly.